Simple Kind of Lovely
by fairytalefantasistx3
Summary: I wish things could be like this everyday, but I know I could never live this way... a H/G songfic,'simple kind of lovely', set during HBP. Harry knows his time with Ginny is coming to a close.


**A/N Okay, so this is just a little songfic I wrote. The song is 'Simple Kind of Lovely' by Maroon 5, which I love. It's set in HBP and it's about how Harry knows he can't just spend all his time with Ginny in the Hogwarts grounds when he has to kill ol' Voldie. . . enjoy! By the way, the song lyrics are in **_italics_

* * *

**Simple Kind of Lovely**

_Leaning on a tree trunk  
Thinking all the same junk  
Falling in and out of a dream._

"What are you thinking about Harry?" whispered Ginny. It was a beautiful day and me and Ginny were sat by our favourite willow beech tree on the edge of the lake, as we had many times before.

"Nothing interesting Gin. I think we'd better get back up to the castle though. I have some stuff to sort out," I sighed, gently pushing Ginny to her feet, from where she was sitting in between my legs. I regretted doing this, as I always did. My time with Ginny was something that saved me, and I never wanted to leave.

"Okay," she said, also sighing. "But I know there's something on your mind. I know you inside out Harry James Potter, I can tell when something is troubling you. So spill it!"

"Seriously, it's nothing Ginny," I said, entwining my fingers with hers as we walked up to the castle. The sun was just beginning to set, and there weren't many students on the lawn. Just the way we always liked it.

"Hmm," Ginny said, not convinced. "I'm sure I'll get it out of you somehow. Maybe you need a little persuading?" She grinned. She lifted her head slightly and lightly pressed her lips on mine, only for a split second. I grinned, and tried to kiss her again but she put her hands on my chest and gently pushed me away.

"Oh, no Mr Potter. You had to leave, remember?" she teased, walking away, leaving me standing there gazing after her.

_Back and forth I'm swaying  
I'm contemplating staying_

"I'm sure I can spare a couple of minutes for my favourite red-head," I said as I ran up behind her and pulled her back down onto the soft grass. She shrieked as she landed on top of me, and began to giggle as I started to tickle her. This continued for a few minutes, before Ginny begged me to stop. I obliged, and rolled over so I was lying next to her on the grass.

"Right," she panted, breathlessly. "Now you've gotten that over with, you can tell me what's botherin –" she began.

I silenced her by leaning down over her and kissing her passionately. All other thoughts were driven from my head as I ran my hands through her gorgeous red hair and my tongue danced with hers. I'm sure Voldermort could've been standing right behind us, pointing his wand at my head, and I would've made him wait until we'd finished - which turned out to not be for a rather long while.

Darkness had nearly fully engulfed us before we pulled apart and laid back down on the grass, gazing at the stars, our fingers locked together.

"If only I could stay this way forever, I would be happy for the rest of my life," I said to Ginny. She smiled. "Me too, Harry. Me too," she said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

_Laying and decaying  
__When I know I must leave._

As much as I wanted too, I knew I couldn't just lay back and let the rest of the wizarding world deal with my problems, and the problems that were sure to come. Voldermort was out there. It wasn't, and never will be, in my nature to completely forget everything else and let the next person deal with it. I had to do **something**.

_Where do I aim when I shoot the breeze?  
How do I calm myself at times like these?_

As me and Ginny just lay there, her head on my shoulder I began to think about what was to come. Since the day in the graveyard that Voldermort had returned, I always knew he wanted me dead. It's hard to admit, even to myself that I'm scared of something, but at that moment with Ginny I was more scared than I'd ever been scared before. And it wasn't myself I was scared for. I was scared for Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Sirius and everyone one else I'm close too. Even for people I hardly know, who might die at Voldermort's hands.

I need a simple kind of lovely  
And the thought is just a novelty.

I had to find the Horcruxes, wherever they were, and destroy them. I had to destroy Voldermort if I was ever going to be with Ginny. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to Ginny whilst I should be out there, killing Voldermort. I couldn't stop trying. Not until I succeeded. As much as I enjoyed my time with Ginny, more than I'd ever enjoyed anything in my life, I knew I couldn't enjoy anymore time with her until I killed Voldermort. The times spent in the grounds with Ginny were just a simple kind of lovely.

_You can spend the whole time  
Dangling from a grape vine  
Standing underneath you  
When they cut you free._

I've always known, ever since me and Ginny first got together that we couldn't stay together, as much as I wanted too. I didn't want to believe it, and I didn't want to have to deal with it, but I knew that soon the time would come when I'd have to tell Ginny that we couldn't be together anymore. I think she's always realised it too, in the back of her mind. But I've also always known that she'll understand that it's not because of anything except for the fact that I love her way too much to stay with her. I know some other people will never understand it, but Ginny… she understands everything I do. She knows me too well not too.

_What about when the sun leaves?  
And what about all those bad dreams?  
__Who will walk you back into reality?_

The sun was almost completely gone by this time, and I knew curfew was nearly upon us, if we hadn't already stayed out past it. I knew it was time to go back inside, but I couldn't do it quite yet. I thought about what was sure to come when I dropped asleep in the dormitory. I had nightmares less frequently now that I was dating Ginny – she was one of the only wonderful things that had ever happened to me – but when I wasn't with her, when she wasn't close, the dreams would happen again.

The worst one had happened the previous night, just like it had the night before. Just like it had every night ever since the first time we kissed, after the Quidditch match. I would always see Ginny, lying dead on the floor, killed by Voldermort. He'd found out we were together and killed her, just so he could kill me. I knew I would surrender willingly. Life without Ginny, whether we were together or if we never even saw each other, just wouldn't be life at all.

A tap on my shoulder startled me and jolted me from my thoughts. Ginny also sat up quickly and looked over her shoulder, alarmed at my sudden movement.

"Finally, I've found you! It's nearly curfew, Hermione made me come find you two lovebirds so you wouldn't get a detention," Ron muttered, then hastily walked off.

Ginny giggled. "Ron didn't stick around did he?"

I laughed and pulled her to her feet before giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. "I guess we'd better go now. I don't want Hermione having to come find us," I said, grinning to try hide my disappointment at having to leave.

_I wish things could be like this everyday  
__But I know that I could never live this way._

We talked about pretty much nothing but yet everything as we once again started to walk up to the castle. Ginny was my girlfriend but also my best friend. I could talk to her about anything. Well, almost anything. Voldemort was the one topic we never spoke of. Ginny was my escape from Voldermort, and everything else that came with him. I didn't want to talk about him with her. She asked, of course, but I'd never say anything much. It wasn't that I didn't trust her – I just didn't want to hand her the burden that there was a prophecy about her boyfriend and he needed to kill the darkest wizard ever to have lived. She didn't need to know. There would be plenty of time to explain things later. During my limited time with Ginny, I just wanted to spend my time with her, laugh with her, talk with her and kiss her. The times spent in the grounds with Ginny were just a simple kind of lovely.

_It was just a simple kind of lovely  
And the memories will be ok_

I knew they had to end. For a while, at least.

The times spent in the grounds with Ginny were just a simple kind of lovely.

_The memories will be ok  
Memories will be ok._

The times spent in the grounds with Ginny were just a simple kind of lovely.

* * *

**A/N Sooo. Did you like it? Please review, I really appreciate them! And also, listen to the song if you can, it's really good! :D**


End file.
